Memories
by Starza
Summary: It's been two years since their adventures. Culotte reflects on memories of the past and the changes he and his sister had undergone...


**Title:** Memories   
**Genre:** General   
**Warnings: **None  
**Comments:** My first La Pucelle fic. Although Culotte isn't my favorite character, I did enjoy writing from his point of view   
**Spoilers:** Spoilers up to the end of the game.

Wow, I can't believe I found this notebook. Let's see the last time I wrote in it was... Over two years ago! Let's see.. Oh, right around the time my sister and I became official demon hunters. That was the day we met Sister Aloutte for the first time. My first thought was that she was pretty and really nice. She praised me that day too, and I felt all tingly inside...   
  
I still can't believe it's been two years now. So many things have happened two years ago. It seems more like a dream now. Sometimes, I can still hear Sister Alouette's voice, scolding my sister.   
  
It's taken me some time to get over the fact that we'll never see Alouette again. It was hard accepting her death. For a long time, I felt really angry that she gave her life up so easily in exchange for another. But I think I understand, now, why she did it.   
  
You start to understand things better when you get older. I'm only fourteen and still have a lot of growing up to do, but everyday is a new experience.   
  
I miss Sister Alouette. A whole lot. My sister and I still visit her grave every so often though. Although my sister will never admit it, she did care a lot about Sister Alouette.   
  
Sister Alouette was the first person that I fell in love with. I know she wouldn't want me to feel sad all the time. She saved someone very important to us... to my sister, most of all. I think my sister will always be grateful to Sister Alouette for that. And Croix as well.   
  
Sister Alouette will always be with us, and I'll always remember and cherish my memories of her.   
  
What else... Oh yes! Eclair and Homard are getting along well. I'm still in shock that Homard turned out to be a prince! Although, I think, Eclair seemed rather young to be getting married so soon. My sister told me that Eclair is lucky, as many princesses marry a person they don't know or someone they hate.   
  
Homard still travels every now and then. He's not an Air Pirate anymore, but he still travels when he can. I think it's for experience of some sort.   
  
Eclair is almost done with her training to be queen. Although the last time I saw her, about a month ago, she says a real training for queen is never complete and that she learns something new everyday. I guess, sometimes, you can't learn everything from books. But then again, you can't learn everything from experience, so books could be helpful.   
  
I think Eclair will be a good queen. My sister still keeps an eye out for her though. I guess she'll always be a big sister to Eclair.   
  
Or maybe she doesn't trust Homard... I don't blame her. But I think Eclair told us that Homard hasn't done anything that he shouldn't be doing. Eclair told us that they would 'wait'. I think I have an idea what they mean, Eclair being young still. So I respect Homard for that.   
  
The Chocolat Gang live in the castle now, they could never leave Homard, even though he now had to give up his life as an air pirate, for the most part. They'll pilot the Escargot any chance they have. Even if it's for a simple delivery, they'll become excited about it and take the job.   
  
As for my sister now...   
  
In a way, you can't tell that she's changed at all. She's still hard headed. And greedy. Just the other day, during our job, a demon got away because she was too busy counting the money in a purse we found!   
  
She's always cheerful. And she never thinks things ahead, she just charges right in, not thinking about the consequences at all.   
  
But in another way, she has changed.   
  
Before, I would've told you that my sister is a little on the daft side. But now, I understand why she's so cheerful, it's because she wants to look strong and not viewed as weak.   
  
When she thinks I'm not looking, some nights, she just cries by herself. There were only a few times when I saw my sister cry, and it still shocks me today to see her cry. I think she never cries in front of me out of habit now more than anything.   
  
She's also calmed down a little bit. There are times when she truly thinks things through, especially when the situation is dire. She still thinks with her heart, but I don't think she would be Prier if she didn't.   
  
And she takes things more seriously than before too. So she's sort of maturing.   
  
And she smiles a different sort of smile. A calm sort of smile. Especially when the mail arrives...   
  
Although we haven't seen Croix in two years, my sister still gets letters from him. I have no idea what's in those letters, and my sister certainly won't show me them. But every time she gets a letter from him, she has a smile on her face while reading it.   
  
Croix writes me letters too, telling me about his own adventures. He's doing quite fine and promises that one day, he'll come back. He tells me to watch after my sister sometimes, when he writes. I think he's worried about her sometimes. I mean, this is my sister, after all...   
  
Before, I couldn't understand why my sister would let the man she loves leave. For all we know, Croix might not come back. He could find someone else or something could happen to him and they may never see each other again.   
  
I think I understand though, now. I guess when you love someone; you have to trust in them. And I know my sister both loves and trusts Croix.   
  
I wonder if I'll ever find love...   
  
-   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
Culotte almost jumped out of his seat. "Don't scare me like that, Sis!"   
  
Grinning like a cat, Prier said, "Well, you were writing so intently for the past half hour, that I wonder..." Tapping her finger on her chin, she winked at her younger brother. "Writing a love letter, aren't we?"   
  
"It's just a journal! A J-O-U-R-N-A-L!"   
  
"Oh, sure it is!" Prier said, nodding her head. "Well, I'll just let you get back to writing in your 'journal' then." Before Culotte could protest, she made her way into the kitchen.   
  
"Sometimes, I wonder if she really HAS changed..." Culotte murmured, looking at the journal on his desk. Smiling, he opened it again, and picked up where he left off.


End file.
